Redemption of the fallen
by RogueSuzaku
Summary: *Note that this fanfiction takes place after the ending of the main quest of the base game, and the Dovahkiin is basically maxed out, but none of the other quests have been done yet. Might be a tad-bit unfriendly to lore, but not intended to be* The Dovahkiin falls in love with a foreigner of Skyrim that is related to dragons. But what if the Dovahkiin's morality is questionable?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The Akaviri were... extinct. Thought to be, at least. But were they, really? The lands of the Akaviri were shrouded in mystery as much as their inhabitants were. Some said that they were not just dragon slayers, but were in fact dragons themselves. But without evidence, rumors remain rumors.

Arashi walked through the road. Skyrim was cold. As it always was. He drank from a bottle of ale that he kept by his side. It kept him warm.

A blade was hung around his back, his cloak fluttering in the wind. His hair was black and also...long. Then again, all people from his homeland had long hair. He wasn't a native of Skyrim. It ended halfway down his back. Tying his hair back into a loose ponytail, he continued walking.

He didn't know where his destination would end, only where it would start. He had noticed the presence of a group of people following him since a long time, but he paid no heed to them. Their footsteps increased in pace, and soon two men blocked his path. One man each stood at both of his flanks, while a female and another man blocked his rear.

"You are surrounded, adventurer!" shouted one of the men in front of him. He had drawn his sword and shield, which made him look menacing to an ordinary passer-by. "Hand over your valuables or die!"

Bandits. Arashi sighed as he covered his head with the hood of his cloak.

"Hand over your valuables," came Arashi's reply to the bandit. He wasn't joking. He really needed the extra gold for some more ale. The alcohol in Skyrim was truly one-of-a-kind. "And I might spare your lives."

"Fool!" shouted the bandit again. He was obviously angered by Arashi's words. "Boys, attack!"

"Boys, is it?" said Arashi, as he stepped to the side, dodging the bandit's thrust, before disarming him of his sword. "Then I suppose that old lady over there shouldn't try to attack me. Unless, of course, you aren't a female?"

The woman gave a loud battle cry before charging at him. They were so easy to manipulate. And their reactions were extremely predictable, too. Arashi deflected her swing with the sword he had, causing the woman to almost fall flat on her face. She was extremely sloppy with the greatsword she wielded. A fireball came his way and he threw his sword aside before using a ward spell, which caused the fireball to dissipate harmlessly.

Arashi continued to toy with the bandits, punching one in the face as he came charging towards Arashi, his warhammer in hand. An arrow flew towards Arashi, who caught it in mid-flight before throwing it back towards its shooter, who failed to avoid the arrow, which lodged itself in his throat.

One down, and five to go. They weren't worthy of him to draw his sword, but he had gotten bored of the fighting. They weren't even a challenge. Arashi raised his hand up into the air, before bringing it downwards. In his wake, several fireballs came crashing down from the sky, causing four of the bandits to scream as the fireball hit them. Flame engulfed their body as they fell to the ground, dying.

The last remainding bandit was the female. She was shaking severely, afraid of the man in front of her.

"Please, spare me!" pleaded the woman, as she fell to the ground. "I... I will give you anything you want! Here! Gold? Jewellery? Anything!"

Arashi frowned. These type of people... They didn't deserve to live. He moved his hand in a sweeping motion and blood dripped from the woman's neck as she lay on the floor, not moving.

He continued to walk.

"I came to Skyrim just to look for that person..." remarked Arashi as he took another sip of ale. "I hope that she doesn't disappoint me. Hopefully the people of Skyrim aren't all as useless as those bandits."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hailed as the mighty Dovahkiin, and feared as a ruthless murderer. Senora wasn't a hero, but she wasn't a villian either.

She had been an assassin-for-hire, but she wasn't part of the Dark Brotherhood. Not that she cared, anyway, as long as they did not interfere. Much of her wealth was accumulated through murder.

She had defeated Alduin. She had gone to Sovngarde, and returned to the realm of the living.

As she walked through the lands of Skyrim, she was stopped by a group of mercenaries. There was a man that stood behind them, sticking out easily due to his unarmored attire.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" asked Senora, as her posture stiffened.

"Surrender your life, murderer!" shouted the man, as he gave the signal for the mercenaries to attack.

Great. The family of someone she had just killed. Many times, people approached her, looking for vengeance. She was easy to recognise, as she had always worn her Daedric armor. She sighed, drawing her twin Daedric swords from her hip.

The first of the mercenaries rushed towards her, and blocked her swing with his shield as she swung down on him. Senora stepped back in time to avoid being bashed by his shield, and swung again with her other sword, the edge of the blade finding its way across the mercenary's throat.

Senora sheathed the sword on her left arm and quickly cast a ward spell as an arrow flew towards her. The arrow dropped harmlessly onto the ground and Senora casted an ice spell. The spike of ice lodged itself onto the throat of a mercenary who had approached her from her rear.

Despite wearing a heavy armor, her speed was surprisingly fast, and before the archer could react, Senora had cut him across the chest, and he fell to the ground, losing blood rapidly. She cut him once more, and he died. Hopefully. There weren't any mages around.

Senora finished up and the other mercenaries had either fled or were slain by her, and the only one remaining was the one that had hired the mercenaries himself.

"Damn you, murderer!" shouted the man as he drew a dagger from his hip, charging towards Senora.

The man was inexperienced, and dodging his sloppy attack was child's play. Senora disarmed him of his weapon before kicking him to the ground. She flicked her wrist slightly, and her blade cut through the man's throat.

She didn't revel in the killing. It was what she did to survive. What she had to do. If she hadn't killed the man, she might have died in the future. Such was the way of Skyrim. Senora was quick and efficient. She aimed for the weak spots in a target, and killed them in a single strike most of the time.

-Change in perspective-

Arashi had been walking for a long time. He stopped, as he noticed a group of dead bodies. On closer inspection, he found out that almost all of them had died by a quick cut to their throat.

"Have I finally found you?" mused Arashi as he surveyed their positions. One man's body was positioned a fair distance away from the rest. Their killer must have pursued him. He walked in that direction, quickening his pace.

Senora was walking along the road to her destination as she heard footsteps behind her and turned around on instinct. There was a man who was in strange clothing. A cloak, and robes. His boots weren't as heavy as the usual ones found in Skyrim. She noticed a blade hanging around his back, and began to reach for her swords.

"There's no need to be so hostile, my lady. You are a lady, right? Hard to see from your armor," asked the man rather jokingly. His voice was deep and he spoke slowly, wisdom present in his tone, but his appearance and atttiude spoke otherwise. His attitude infuriated Senora. "Are you the one who killed those people back there?"

"Yes," replied Senora carefully. Was this man another one looking to avenge his family? "Why?"

"Ah... You are a female, I take it from your voice?" questioned the man again. "Must be a pretty lady under all that armor."

"You!" was all Senora could say before anger overwhelmed her, and she started to attack.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Arashi stepped to the side to avoid a downwards swing from the woman in front of her and then stepped back before the female could cut him with a horizontal swing using her other sword. He moved further back as she swung again, but he was grazed lightly.

Arashi moved forward and gripped both of his opponent's arms, preventing her from attacking. She kicked forward and Arashi let go of her arms before blocking the kick, and stepped back again as she tried to cut him once more. Yet again, the blade found its way to his skin.

"It seems that a weapon is always superior against an empty handed fighter," commented Arashi as he moved his hand back, preparing to draw his blade.

His sword was curved. It was almost the same weapon used by the Blades. What marked the difference was that his sword was white at the grip, with slight tinges of gold, while the blade was as white as the snow that fell constantly. He used it with one hand, his other remaining free.

Two swords against one. He was at a disadvantange in terms of numbers. But skills? The prospect of testing that out excited the swordsman in him.

Arashi deflected one of the swords that the woman had swung at him and casted a ward spell with his other hand to block the other sword that she had thrusted forward. The ward negated the power of the attack, and Arashi flicked the sword downwards to tip the female off balance. He swung at her throat, only for his sword to bounce harmlessly off her armor.

"Hmm?" wondered Arashi aloud. "That armor is going to be very annoying..."

His opponent ran backwards, and Arashi did not chase her, wary of what she was plotting. She sheathed both of her blades. Arashi thought that she was resorting to magic,

"Fus..." shouted the woman as she exhaled loudly. "Ro Dah!"

Arashi quickly planted his sword onto the ground beside him and casted a ward spell with both of his hands. He was pushed back several steps from the blast, and a huge torrent of lightning came towards him. Lightning Storm. Arashi rolled to the side and cast a spell that caused several fireballs to fall onto the area his opponent stood at, causing her to cancel her Lightning Storm and move away.

"It really is you..." said Arashi, as he began to cackle. "I've finally found you, Dovahkiin!"

Arashi casted another spell that sent a spectral sword flying towards the Dragonborn. It was one of the spells he had created. He casted the spell several more times and the Dragonborn casted a ward spell of her own to block the projectiles.

Arashi ran towards his target, picking up his sword. When he was in range, he swung down forcefully while shouting loudly, and his blade hit the top of the Dragonborn's Daedric helmet. His blade broke into two halves from the impact, as the Daedric helmet began to crack. Arashi quickly grabbed the other fragment of his blade before moving away from the Dragonborn, who had blood flowing from the middle of her forehead down onto the rest of her body.

She was... pretty. Her long, auburn hair was tied into a ponytail, which almost touched her waist. Her face looked extremely young, but her eyes were cold.

Arashi was snapped out of his daze as the female began to move. She was pretty, but it was a pity that she was going to die. He began to cast another one of his unique spells. Dragon's Imprint, he named it. A spectral dragon flew out of his palms, its mouth opened wide, intending to swallow its target.

"Joor..." shouted the Dragonborn, unsure of how to combat the spell. She was about to shout again, but her mouth was muffled by Arashi, who had mysteriously appeared behind her. As the spell reached the two of them, Arashi moved away, and the full impact of the spell hit her. She flew back several feet, her armor beginning to crack.

Arashi approached the fallen female, as she lay unmoving, but alive.

"What is your name, Dovahkiin?" asked Arashi, as he looked down at her.

"Senora..." gasped the Dragonborn as she tried to stay awake.

Arashi raised his broken sword in the air, preparing to thrust it down. As he did so, Senora used the last of her strength to roll to the side, but it was a huge waterfall and she soon disappeared as the waves carried her body along its path.

"Senora, is it?" remarked Arashi as he looked at the waterfall. "May the waters give you a worthy burial."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Hello, master Paarthurnax," said Arashi, as he walked up to the dragon.

"A mortal?" wondered Paarthurnax aloud. "No... You have a different aura."

Arashi drew his broken blade out and stabbed it onto the ground.

"That sword..." muttered Paarthurnax as he recognised the blade. "Zoorzahkrii?"

"A union of man and dragon is bound to have... strange results," replied Arashi. "Don't ask, In."

"Very well," said Paarthurnax. This... man was interesting. "Zoorzahkrii was the only dragon who could assume the form of a mortal."

"Father met Mother a few decades before Alduin returned," explained Arashi. "I was told of the prophecy."

"Then you must know as well that the prophecy has been fufilled, yes?" replied Paarthurnax sadly. "Krosis. He was my brother. But it had to be done."

"Indeed. All dragons felt the void that was present after his demise," agreed Arashi. "I came to Skyrim after I felt it. She is indeed worthy of the title."

"She?" mused Paarthurnax. "Then you have met the Dovahkiin?"

"I have," answered Arashi. "I have also killed her. She was... a good warrior."

"You are young, dovah," was Paarthurnax's reply. Was he amused? "The Dovahkiin lives. Her spirit shines bright, as it always have. Ah, but it is dwindling."

"What makes you say so?" questioned Arashi.

"I sense an aura of death surrounding her," answered Paarthurnax. "Bring her to me, dovah. She will be the one to dispell that confusion in your heart."

"Can you feel it, In?" asked Arashi.

"Yes. All dovah have the urge to seek each other out, to prove their strength. We are no different," said Paarthurnax. "We rule the weak, and serve the strong. Is that not the source of your inner turmoil, dovah?"

"Yes," was all Arashi could say.

"Quickly, dovah. I may not know her exact location, but I can tell you that she is near the main capital of the faction that wars with the faction of one of our... former students," Paarthurnax urged. "I trust you with this errant."

"Very well," replied Arashi. "I will ask around."

"Good," said Paarhurnax, assured. "What is your name, dovah?"

"Kronzahkrii," answered Arashi as he jumped off the Throat of the World, though it was not just a reply to Paarthurnax's answer, but a challenge to all dragons.

-Change in perspective-

Ulfric Stormcloak. That was the name of the student. Arashi had heard of the Stormcloak somewhere. Ah. Their enemy was the Imperial Legion. When he asked further, he found out that they were positioned mainly at an area known as 'Solitude'.

"Time to see this tenacious woman," mused Arashi to himself as he made his way to Solitude.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Arashi walked up to the gates of Solitude, only to be stopped by several guards.

"Halt, citizen!" said one of the guards. "An execution is going on. No one is allowed to enter until it is over."

"Very well," said Arashi, frowning. Was the person being executed Senora? Well, there was only one way to find out. He walked away from the guards, and soon he was a fair distance away from other humans. He began to speak to himself. "This should be far enough."

-Change in perspective-

Senora's arms were bound. She stood in front of the chopping block. The waters had brought her to Solitude, where one of the guards recognised her as the one who had escaped from Helgen. She wore prison garments, as her Daedric armor was confiscated. Not that it mattered much. It cracked upon being touched.

"We are not so barbaric as to deny you the chance to speak, traitor of the Empire," said the executioner. "On the charges of illegally entering the border and siding with the Stormcloaks, along with murdering several citizens of the empire, you are sentenced to death. Do you have any last words?"

Senora remained silent.

"Very well," said the executioner once more. He pushed her down onto the chopping block, and Senora closed her eyes, bracing herself as the axe was swung downwards.

"Dragon!" shouted one of the guards, causing Senora to open her eyes and look up as she felt a strong gust of wind. It looked like a human, but it had several aspects of a dragon. The 'dragon' was more of a half-dragon. Senora recognised the entity as the one that had defeated her earlier. She recognised his face.

However, the male had teeth longer than the length Senora remembered it as, and they looked almost like a dragon's. He had horns, like a dragon would, but he was bipedal. There were wings and a tail coming from his back. His hands resembled a dragon's claw, but he still looked more like a human than a dragon.

Still in flight, the 'dragon' began to cast a spell, and several spectral swords were formed in the sky, which soon fell down to create a wall of spectral swords. The 'dragon' carried Senora and flew off as several arrows passed by the both of them.

"We meet again, Dovahkiin," said the half-dragon, as Senora hugged her rescuer tightly. "Or perhaps I should address you as Senora?"

"Put me down, dragon!" shouted Senora as she gripped her rescuer even more tightly.

"As you wish, my lady," replied the half-dragon mockingly, as he let go of Senora, who began to scream. He laughed and caught onto her again and continued to fly.

"What was that for, dragon?!" shouted Senora again as she shut her eyes tightly.

"You may call me Arashi!" replied the half-dragon as he laughed out. "Are you afraid of heights? You would make for a horrible dovah!"

"Shut it, Arashi!" shouted Senora yet again as she struggled to pronounce his name. Then again, almost everyone in Skyrim did.

-Change in perspective-

Senora went to a corner and began to relieve herself. She almost went in her pants! When she was done, she went back to where the two dovah were.

"If only you remain in your dragon form longer, Kronzahkrii," said Paarthurnax to Arashi. "You appear majestic when you do."

"I am not very proud of my dragon heritage, master," replied Arashi. "I tend to lose control."

"Master Paarthurnax?" asked Senora. "Why is he here?"

"If you are indeed worthy, then Kronzahkrii shall aid you when you need it," said Arashi. "But this will be your last chance. If you fail, you will lose your life, Dovahkiin. I will give you time to rest and obtain a weapon. When you are ready, I will be waiting."

"What are you testing her on?" asked Paarthurnax, curious.

"Magic and swordsmanship, In," answered Arashi. "And also of her prowess in the Thu'um."


End file.
